


Gotcha! [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pranksters Gambit, Surprise Bondage!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John discovers a new and MUCH more entertaining way to fill his prankster's gambit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotcha! [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gotcha!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465224) by [Miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko). 



> For podklb because she's an awesome person and super encouraging!!!
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Gotcha%21.mp3) | 41:41 | 38.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/gotcha) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
